


angst with a ring on it

by ailiyasneski



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailiyasneski/pseuds/ailiyasneski
Summary: Curt thought he lost everything of Owen’s.





	angst with a ring on it

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up to late for this.

Curt didn’t think he had anything of Owen’s. When that bitch burned down the government spy houses, everything of theirs was gone. Owen’s shirt, Curt’s favorite jacket, all of Owen’s artwork and poetry, every “love letter” they sent to each other that they kept in a box. Everything was gone, and Curt didn’t know what to do with himself anymore. The government had provided him with money and a new home for the time being; it was a nice apartment in The Greater Los Angeles area, but Cur hated it. In all their missions, Owen always said he wanted to visit LA. ‘Something about the history,’ he always said. Curt always thought it was because of the shorelines.

When Curt was unpacking what little he had (a t shirt and two jeans she always kept in a stowaway bag for emergencies), he stopped in his tracks. The t shirt was the shirt Owen let him borrow when he was doing laundry. That was the night when they watch some dumb horror movie, but by the end of it, Curt was falling asleep. He was wearing that t shirt when Owen whispered ‘Curt Mega, I’m falling in love with you.’ That damn t shirt.

In rage, Curt had took his pocket knife and torn it to bits. It wasn’t until after the shreds of cotton laid on the floor that he realized precisely what he’d just done. That’s when he lost it. He sobbed, screaming things into the bits of gray shirt. He needed it to end, he needed to be with Owen again, no matter the cost. He’d put the sleeping pills in the cabinet for nightmares- all he had to do was pop the lid and he’d be with Owen in a jiffy.

It was like on the other side of the city, someone knew of Curt’s plan. His phone rang, and he forced himself up to answer it. He stood by the wall, playing with the cord. “Hello?”

“Mega,” Tatiana was on the other line. “I heard about the fire, I’m so sorry,”

“It’s fine,” Curt lied, but the crack in his voice said otherwise.

“Hey, i was thinking about getting some ice cream- want to come?”

Curt was tempted; what’s another hour without Owen? But he needed Owen now. Right now. “I’ll pass, sorry Tati,”

She must’ve understood what he meant, in her own way. “Ten minutes, don’t move, okay? I’m bringing the ice cream to you!” She tried to sound cheerful as she hung up.

Curt sighed. He couldn’t let Tatiana find him dead- hurting her was almost worse than him taking those pills. Waiting was his only option.

He moved into his bedroom, going to find more clothes. He opened up his closet door and something was off. A small box was sitting on the closet floor, a note attached to it. Curt grabbed his gun and pointed the barrel to the box as he opened it. It wasn’t a bomb. But it wasn’t harmless.

It contained a spiral notebook with charred edges and a smaller necklace box. Curt sighed- whoever this was, he didn’t have time for them. He picked up the note that’d fallen from the lid and read it.

“Curt, we recovered these from the fires. Don’t kill yourself over it. -Cynthia”

Curt sat on the floor, pushing his gun and the note to the side. When he picked up the notebook, he gasped. This was Owen’s art notebook. He never let anyone look in it, not even Curt himself. He felt like looking through it would be a breech if privacy, even for a dead man. But still, this was all he had left of Owen. He needed to know. He opened the book; as Curt flipped through, he did his best not to cry again. All of the sketches were of Curt. Him just reading, sleeping, cooking, fighting crime, him doing anything. Owen has captured him so well, Curt could almost feel the memories come alive around him. He shut the book quickly. All that was left was the jewelry box.

He slowly lifted the lid, afraid of what he’d see- he wasn’t disappointed. It was his ring. Owen’s ring. His half to the set. It was black with a white band inside. Engraved inside was “six minutes.” Curt dropped the box, the ring crashing to the floor- Curt scrambled to pic it back up. His hands wouldn’t stop shaking as he got a closer look. It was charred, but for the most part still intact. It still matched Curt’s; his was a white ring with a black band inside, white engravings saying “make it three.”They always did that on missions. He remembered Owen’s response when Curt asked why they got rings- ‘its for loyalty’; they both knew what he really meant. Curt couldn’t hold it back any longer. He missed Owen so goddamn much, he needed him here now-

“Curt? Darling I brought vanilla-“ Tatiana walked through the front door, putting the ice cream down to aid Curt instead. “Oh, what’s wrong?”

Curt buried his head into her chest. He needed someone to keep him grounded, anyone. “They-they found his ring,” Curt chocked out.

“Oh,” Tatiana sighed, rubbing his back.

They stayed like that a night. Curt needed Owen, but he want there. And all he had left of him was a tattered shirt, a ring, and a sketchbook. It was never going to be enough to fill the hole in Curt heart.


End file.
